No tan perfecta
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Una Mary Sue le confiesa su amor eterno a Yami. Una receta para el desastre. One-shot. Crack!fic


**No tan perfecta**

-.-.-.-.-

**Advertencia**

_Como lo advertí en el resumen, esto es un crack fic. Sin sentido, sin explicación lógica, sin entrada ni salida. Así que si ven un extraterrestre por ahí o una guerra de lasers en medio del Egipto Antiguo (ygotas spoiler!)… es completamente normal. Destrucción de la cuarta pared, una Mary Sue, un Seto posesivo y un Yami mimado y bien cachondo!_

_Dios, necesito un psiquiatra…_

-.-.-.-.-

Amalia Cornelia Dafrosia Laringitis Winchetshire Chimichurri Longombardina La Segunda era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Su tez era blanca como la porcelana más fina. Su cabello largo era de preciosos colores. Sí, de colores, pues cambiaba de tono con la temperatura; lo cual tenía un valor gigantesco, pues, ¿quién no necesita un termómetro móvil? Los ojos de esta maravillosa joven también cambiaban de color, desde el dorado más bello hasta el plateado de la Luna. Esos ojos se asimilaban tanto al color de las monedas, que ya más de un ladrón había intentado sacárselos.

Pero no, Cornelia Chimichurri jamás permitiría que un simple ladrón indigno usara sus globos oculares para comprar una pizza. Con sus súper poderes milenarios, podía acabar con el miserable de los más miserables. Pues ella tenía cuantiosos dones. Ni siquiera ella los conocía todos, pues, dependiendo de la situación, distintos súper poderes afloraban.

Sin embargo, esta hermosa joven de encandiladora sonrisa y curvas envidiables, poseía un trágico y triste pasado. Cuando apenas era una niña, su padre murió de risa. Sí, de risa. Una noche de tragos y pollo de Kentucky Fried Chicken, a uno de sus compadres se le ocurrió decir el chiste más chistoso del mundo. Y por reír tanto, el hueso del pollo que había estado comiendo se le atravesó en la garganta. Y de esa forma el Todopoderoso se lo llevó a su gloria eterna. El caso fue conocido en todo el Reino como "La justicia del Coronel".

La madre de esta espectacular joven, murió durante el funeral del padre. Mientras el ataúd era cargado por un camino empinado hacia el cementerio más cercano, un vendedor de chilaquiles se apareció por el camino. Naturalmente, todos aquellos que cargaban el ataúd del difunto, lo mandaron a freír churros. Nada podía atravesarse en el sendero de los chilaquiles y el hambre.

Y el ataúd, al estar en una empinada pendiente, cayó hacia atrás, golpeando en la cabeza a la madre de Amalia Laringitis, y enviándola de manera inmediata por el precipicio que estaba a un lado del camino, y finalmente, a recoger margaritas en los jardines celestiales.

Lastimosamente, Dafrosia solo había sido una preciosísima niña de inigualable belleza en ese tiempo, y no había descubierto aún su poder de resucitar a los muertos.

Fue así, como la hermosa niña quedó huérfana. Las personas de su aldea la cuidaron como si fuera la más preciosa joya (y de hecho, eso era).

Y entonces, llegó ese día. Ese día en el que Chimichurri descubrió su destino. El día en el que el amor llegó, en la forma del príncipe más bello (no tan bello como ella, por supuesto), con un cabello tricolor tan estrafalario que podría hacerle competencia al termómetro suyo.

Aún recordaba las primeras palabras que había escuchado de ese príncipe, dignas de todo un galán…

"_Ew, no me digan que me acabo de parar en un montón de estiércol. Estas visitas a aldeas rurales apestan, literalmente. ¡Quiero mi palacio y mi Wii! ¡Y un esclavo que me limpie la sandalia!"_

Definitivamente, fue amor a primera vista. El don del habla que poseía ese príncipe, y esos ojos carmesí que brillaban bajo la esplendorosa luz del sol, hicieron que el corazón violeta (sí, violeta. Porque Amalia es demasiado perfecta como para tener sangre roja) se llenara de un nuevo y poderoso sentimiento: amor. Era perfecto, y ella sabía que estaba destinada a ser una princesa.

Pero, trágicamente, no pudo hablar con tan gallardo príncipe. Pero sí pudo conocer su nombre: Atemu. Con él, pudo acceder a la página web de la familia real, y descargar algunas candentes fotografías del joven. Fue así, además, como pudo mantenerse actualizada de todas las actividades que tenía el heredero al trono de Egipto.

Y luego, ¡la créme de la créme! ¡La culminación del amor! Atemu aceptó su invitación en Facebook y Twitter. Lo sabía, su príncipe también la amaba. Hasta le hizo un comentario en una de sus fotografías, donde aparecía ella con un soldado egipcio semidesnudo, que azotaba a un esclavo cerca de las pirámides. Curiosamente, el comentario del príncipe rezaba: "¡lindos pectorales!". Ciertamente el joven tenía el don de las palabras.

Pero entonces, lo más extraño sucedió. En sus perfiles en la web, Atemu había declarado que tenía una relación con sí mismo (o con su amado, fiel y sincero espejo, mejor dicho. Después de todo, el pobre espejo, por miedo a la muerte, lo complacía cada vez que el príncipe preguntaba: "espejito, espejito; dime que soy el más bonito o te romperé el hociquito). Sin embargo, sucedió lo inimaginable. En Facebook, apareció lo peor que pudo haber aparecido. En el perfil de Atemu… ahí estaba: "Tiene una relación con: Seth".

¿Quién era Seth? ¿Cómo osaba interferir con el destino? No pudo controlar su ira. Sus poderes crecieron a tal nivel, que los mismos aldeanos comenzaron a temer. Después de todo, las corrientes eléctricas que emanaban del perfecto cuerpo de la joven, interferían con la ya mala señal satelital de TV. Y los aldeanos no sobrevivirían sin ver el juego del Real Madrid contra Barcelona. Por esa razón, sacrificaron a noventa y nueve personas de una aldea vecina, para crear el Octavo Artículo del Milenio: el Sartén del Milenio. Y así, con el poder del artículo, le dieron tremendo sartenazo a Amalia Cornelia Dafrosia Laringitis Winchetshire Chimichurri Longombardina La Segunda, y la mandaron derechito al infierno. Sí, y ese increíble suceso necesitó de la muerte de noventa y nueve personas. Pues solo la fuerza combinada de una multitud, podía reunir el poder necesario como para exterminar a tan preciosa flor.

Y así, esta bella joven ingresó al fuego infernal. Y durmió allí durante cinco mil años. Los demonios quisieron despertarla en más de una ocasión, pero su inocente belleza pudo conmover el corazón más duro. 'Ya se despertará esta vagabunda', decían ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos. No entendían por qué un ángel tan hermoso había caído allí.

Y cinco mil años después, el corazón violeta de Cornelia Laringitis comenzó a latir violentamente. Su conexión con Atemu era tan fuerte, que pudo sentir que su amado había regresado, y que, lo mejor de todo: estaba soltero. Fue así como abrió sus ojos, y se despertó de su largo sueño.

Pero el Señor del Infierno no le permitió irse tan fácilmente. Y es que Amalia era tan hermosa, que había enamorado al mismo Lucifer. Y así comenzó la guerra civil en el infierno. Los pro AtemuxAmalia, contra los pro LuciferxAmalia. Se escribieron fanfics, se hicieron concursos de cosplay, entre muchas otras cosas salidas de la misma Frikipedia, emperatriz suprema del Tártaro.

Pero finalmente, Cornelia Dafrosia no pudo aguantar más. El vacío causado por la ausencia de su amado la obligó a actuar.

Y empujó a Lucifer al cráter de un volcán.

Porque con sus súper poderes, ni siquiera Lucifer pudo defenderse.

Y fue así como Chimichurri volvió a mostrar su increíble belleza en la Tierra. Su aparición fue más hermosa que el amanecer. Sus ojos del dorado más dorado que El Dorado de los Incas. Su cabello largo de un increíble color rosa-púrpura-celeste. Su ropa la hacía más hermosa que cualquier diosa griega (insertar maldición de Afrodita aquí).

Las personas se admiraban al ver su belleza. Pero ella; ella solo pensaba en Atemu, que ahora, gracias a sus súper poderes, sabía que se llamaba Yami, y que estudiaba en la Academia Domino Hotties: Sexy People Only.

Corrió hacia donde sabía que estaba su amado (porque ella también poseía el poder del GPS). Una banda de corazones, estrellitas y flores de colores la seguían. Su alegría, hacía que toda la ciudad se alegrara también. Los árboles mostraron sus tonos verdes más hermosos, los perritos ladraron alegres y los niños rieron.

Finalmente podría ver a su amado, por fin el destino se cumpliría. Yami no podría rechazarla. Fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

Estaba cerca, su poder GPS se lo decía. Ya tenía que verlo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo.

"_Dos centímetros a la derecha, siga hacia adelante, dirija la mirada hacia el Ferrari rojo que está en el estacionamiento". _Le indició su GPS.

Y sonrió; su sonrisa Colgate encandilando todo el perímetro de tal forma, que a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un estrepitoso accidente de tránsito.

El de cabello electrocutado. Ahí estaba su amado. Estaba… ¿aspirando el rostro de una persona de casi dos metros de altura? (insertar sonido de vaso quebrándose aquí).

-Ah Seto… deja de jugar… mmn, hazlo de una vez- Rió el joven, mientras metía sus manos dentro de la camisa del castaño.

-¿En público?- preguntó la torre humana.

-Donde sea… por favor… te necesito ahora- pidió el joven, antes de besar profundamente al ojiazul, con lengua incluida.

-¿A… Atemu?- preguntó Amalia con su angelical voz.

El cachondo ojirubí alejó sus labios de los del castaño, para mirar a aquella joven. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver a la bella chica.

Laringitis sonrió. Atemu la había reconocido. ¡Lo sabía, era su destino estar juntos!

-Tú… yo te conozco- afirmó Yami, ignorando a su muy frustrado novio, quien se limitaba a mirar la escena con fingida calma. Si esa joven no se iba, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Quería devorar a Yami, y nadie iba a impedírselo.

-Sí, sí me conoces- afirmó Cornelia, con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos. Dichas gotas, al caer, se convertían en preciosos cristales (de hecho, en una esquina, se podía ver a un empleado de Swarovski recogiéndolos). _-Lo sabía, es el destino- _pensó la joven con su cerebro fucsia. Sí, fucsia, porque ella era demasiado inteligente como para tener el cerebro del mismo color que los demás mortales (cabe destacar que esta chica hablaba veinte idiomas, entre ellos, varios idiomas animales).

-¡Eres la joven que estaba al lado de aquel soldado semidesnudo! Por Ra si esa vista era exquisita… ¡y esos pectorales!- exclamó el joven, casi babeando, como fanática depravada que miraba un doujinshi.

-¿Discúlpame? ¿Cuál soldado? ¿Y de cuáles pectorales estás hablando?- preguntó el castaño, con obvio enojo.

-Eh… este… fue hace mucho tiempo, Seto. Aún antes de que me acostara con Seth- intentó explicar el ojirubí.

-¿Qué? ¿Te acostaste con Seth? ¡No me lo habías dicho!- exclamó el ojiazul.

-Pero… pero… solo fueron dos o treinta y cinco veces… antes de quedar encerrado en el Rompecabezas. Y ya nosotros lo hemos hechos… ¿cien…?-

-Ciento dos- Le ayudó el castaño con las cuentas.

-Ciento dos veces. Y solo llevamos un mes saliendo- intentó explicar.

-Ciento tres- afirmó de pronto el ojiazul.

-¿Eh?-

-Ciento tres cuando termine contigo- explicó, antes de volver a capturar los labios del ojirubí en un beso.

Mientras tanto, Amalia Cornelia Dafrosia Laringitis Winchetshire Chimichurri Longombardina La Segunda miraba la escena impotente. Esa maldita guerra civil en el infierno la había retrasado. Yami había sido soltero en ese entonces. Y ahora estaba aquí… ¿y con un hombre? No, era imposible. Era ella la destinada a recibir el amor del ojirubí. Solo ella; no esa Torre Eiffel personificada. Era ella la futura esposa de Atemu, su única princesa.

-¡Es nuestro destino, Atemu! ¡Yo, Amalia Cornelia Dafrosia Laringitis Winchetshire Chimichurri Longombardina La Segunda, te amo, y es nuestro destino estar juntos!- exclamó.

El castaño se separó de su presa, y miró a la joven con el ceño fruncido. Oh, de repente sentía ganas de ahorcar a alguien y hervirlo en aceite como patata frita.

-¿No te sientes atraído por mi belleza? ¿Por mis ojos cambiantes? ¿Por mis… amigas, perfectamente redondeadas?- preguntó, mirando sus pechos.

Yami se limitó a intentar superar las náuseas. Él, después de todo, había nacido para ser un instrumento del yaoi en el fanfiction de las escritoras más depravadas (no que se estuviera quejando, **conste**).

-Lo siento… La Segunda, pero como puedes ver yo… bateo para el otro lado- profirió.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Eres tan recto como un sable…!- intentó decir ella. Su amor no podía haberse desviado de esa forma. Solo el yaoi podía hacer que Yami se resistiera a su belleza…. Pero no, este no era un fanfiction yaoi. No señor, ella se aseguraría de ello.

-Exactamente. ¿Acaso no sabías que los sables son generalmente curvos?- interrumpió el ojirubí.

-¡Tú, larguirucho!- exclamó la joven, señalando al castaño. Una baraja de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos apareció mágicamente en su mano. Nunca había siquiera visto una baraja, pero sus súper poderes superaban la ignorancia. -¡Te reto a un duelo! ¡Y quien gane, se queda con Atemu!-

-Por favor, no podrías ganarme ni en un millón de años. Además, no tengo disco de due…- Sus palabras se extinguieron, cuando la joven le lanzó un objeto. Para su sorpresa, era un disco de duelo. ¿De dónde rayos sacaba todo eso? ¿Tenía una maleta invisible o qué?

Una mano en su brazo, lo obligó a mirar a su aún cachondo novio.

-Seto, no lo hagas. ¿Tú también sabes lo que es ella, verdad?- preguntó, con temor.

-Lo sé. Y no me importa. Ya tuve suficiente. Si hay algo que odio es que alguien me interrumpa cuando estoy a punto de tener sexo. ¡Esa mocosa va a pagar!- afirmó. -¡Acepto el duelo!- exclamó, sacando su baraja y metiéndola en el disco de duelo. –Ya que eres la 'delicada mujer', puedes ir tú primero- cedió, mientras activaba el sistema del avanzado aparato.

-Bien- dijo ella, sacando su primera carta. Sonrió victoriosa. -¡Poni guerrero del arcoíris en modo de ataque! Como puedes ver, mi poni tiene un puntaje de ataque infinito. ¡Con él, ataco directamente tus puntos de vida!-

-¿Qué? ¡No se puede atacar en el primer turno! Y… ¿un poni con más poder que los Dioses Egipcios? ¿Qué diablos es esto?- preguntó, mirando como el caballito miniatura rosa se acercaba, con música de My Little Pony de fondo, y dejando a su paso chispitas de los colores del arcoíris. Oh, esto de verdad era una broma.

Pero el horrible relincho de aquella bestia, muy parecido al sonido de la voz de Britney Spears en vivo, no pareció una broma en lo absoluto. Ni tampoco los ceros que mostraron sus puntos de vida.

Había… ¿perdido? ¿En el primer turno? ¿Contra una chica?

-¡Atemu es mío! ¡Se casará conmigo y seré su princesa, como lo ha dictado el destino!- Apretó los puños. Una chica podría haberlo vencido, un poni rosado podría haber sido la herramienta para esa victoria… pero nadie, absolutamente nadie podía quitarle a ese exquisito egipcio.

¡Yami era suyo! ¡Nadie lo tendría más que él!

Y ahora, lo demostraría.

Alzó la mirada, notando cómo aquella joven corría hacia _su _propiedad. Oh no, no permitiría que Yami fuera tocado por esas asquerosas manos.

Así que hizo lo más sabio. Sacó un arma AK-47 rosada, y le pegó dos tiros a la joven.

La joven cayó, y un líquido violeta comenzó a salir. Pero nadie le dio importancia. Después de todo, ¿quién rayos tenía sangre violeta?

-Seto… ¿cómo…?- preguntó Yami.

-Después de la última visita de una Mary Sue, tuve que buscar una manera de deshacerme de ellas fácilmente. Por eso compré esta arma rosada con balas rosa-púrpura-verde-celeste-blancas. Es la única forma de matar a una Mary Sue- explicó larguirucho… es decir, Kaiba.

Yami, por otra parte, tenía estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¡Seto-chan! ¡Eres mi héroe!- exclamó.

-Hm… como sea… ¿dónde estábamos?- preguntó, con su ya típico semblante de pervertido.

Yami sonrió de manera seductora.

-¿A punto de tener sexo en tu Ferrari?-

-Ah, claro- afirmó el ojiazul, antes de comenzar a comerse a besos al joven.

Y lo hicieron felices para siempre al ritmo de Bad Romance…

**FIN**

**000**

Magi: ehh… si digo que estaba borracha cuando escribí esto, ¿sonaría mejor?

….

¿No, verdad? Y si digo que tengo una enfermedad mental?

…

¿Tampoco? Genial… este… wueno. Como ya se imaginarán, no me gusta el Mary Sue, así que quise hacer una parodia de esto. Escribí esto en 2011 y había olvidado completamente que existía. Hace unos días estaba leyendo uno de los fics de angelegipcio y ella mencionó al Mary Sue, y en ese momento recordé este fic! Aunque no sé si eso fue algo bueno o malo… Magi es incompetente a la hora de escribir humor. Su humor sarcástico contrasta con la definición contemporánea de comedia. Y por alguna razón comencé a hablar en tercera persona O.o Ejem, bueno, espero haberles sacado al menos una pequeña sonrisa n.n

Me despido.

Ja ne!


End file.
